Dual walled components may be used in high temperature mechanical systems, such as gas turbine engines. A dual walled component may include a spar, which provides structural support and is the main load bearing element of the dual walled component. The spar may include a plurality of pedestals to which a coversheet or outer wall is attached. The coversheet defines the outer surface of the dual walled component, and may function as a heat shield. Cooling fluid, such as air, may be passed through the volume between the spar and the back side of the coversheet to aid in cooling the coversheet. Due to this back side cooling, dual walled components may allow use of higher operating temperatures than single walled components.